


No Time for Candles

by crumplelush



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy had always imagined their first time as slow and sweet and romantic. Billy is impatient and has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my darling Viki! I hope you like it.

Teddy had always imagined his first time with Billy to be slow and sweet and everything romantic, but that doesn’t seem to be the way it’s going. He wants to slow down, to savour the moment, but Billy is like a man possessed and seems to be intent on climbing Teddy like a tree. He's sucking on Teddy's tongue, has one hand on Teddy's ass and the other is wound through Teddy's hair in a way that should be painful but really really isn't. One of his legs is wrapped around Teddy's and he's using it for leverage to grind his hips into Teddy's and all Teddy can do is cling onto his boyfriend and hold on for dear life.  
  
Then Billy is pulling away and Teddy whines at the loss of contact. Billy grins at that and just pulls Teddy's shirt off before diving back into Teddy's mouth and pressing their bodies together again. Teddy spares a passing thought to the possibility that his boyfriend is a shapeshifter as he seems to have grown three extra hands that he's using to grope Teddy with, before he decides that his brain is better engaged elsewhere.  
  
As if to validate that idea, his brain throws up the suggestion that Billy should be wearing fewer clothes, which Teddy is totally on board with. He manages to pull away from his boyfriend long enough to get his shirt off and Billy returns the favour. They fall onto the bed in a graceless heap and they somehow manage to wriggle out of their jeans without losing contact between their lips. Teddy falls between Billy’s open legs and grinds his cock into Billy’s, them both moaning at the pressure. Billy’s head falls back and Teddy can’t resist kissing his neck, which earns him Billy’s hitched breath in his ear and Billy’s hands tightening in Teddy’s hair.

Teddy could easily come like this, has done lots of times. But he doesn’t want to. Not this time. It takes an almost superhuman effort but he manages to pull away from grinding into Billy and grab the tube of lube that Billy had tossed onto the bed earlier. He settles back on his knees between Billy’s legs and looks down at where Billy is spread out before him.

He expects Billy to look self-conscious, but the red flush on his face is far from embarrassment. He’s so hard, his cock an angry red that bobs against his stomach, and his hands are fisting in the sheets to his sides. His hair is all over the place and he’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Teddy thinks that he’s never looked more beautiful.

“Teddyyyy...” Billy whines, and it makes Teddy laugh and spurs him into action. He snaps open the lube and manages to pour some onto his fingers before reaching his hand out, rubbing softly over Billy’s balls before reaching where he really wants to be. Teddy slowly rubs the muscle, knowing that he can’t rush this, that they have to take their time. But Billy is grumbling and pushing against his finger so it doesn’t take too long before Teddy is pushing inside.

Immediately he feels Billy’s body clamp down on his finger and his breath hitches as he imagines it around his cock. He has the fleeting thought that Billy’s already so tight around his single finger that there’s no way he’s going to fit his cock in there, before he dismisses it as absurd. Billy is writhing about on the bed like he’s in heat, trying to thrust back down onto Teddy’s finger and mumbling under his breath. Teddy hears the words “too slow” and wants to tell Billy that he’s doing it for his benefit but Billy glares at him, and Teddy forgets the power of speech.

It’s the hottest thing Teddy’s ever seen and his mouth goes dry. He licks his lips in an attempt to gain control when Billy demands “more”. Teddy’s brain can’t remember exactly why he was going slowly and he eagerly rushes to push an extra finger in, crooking his fingers to find Billy’s prostate. Given the way that Billy jumps and moans he thinks he’s been successful and he speeds up when he hears Billy groan “faster”.

Teddy’s own erection is almost painful now. He’s so hard he could drive nails, but he could happily watch Billy like this all day. Before too long though he’s demanding “more” again and Teddy is torn between giving him what he wants and trying to be a good boyfriend and go slowly. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you Bee” he says, and his voice comes out as little more than a croak.

Billy’s reply isn’t much better off but Teddy hears it loud and clear. “S’not like I’ve never done it to myself before...” he says, and suddenly the mental image on Billy fingering himself floods Teddy’s mind and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing in a third finger if his life depended on it.

Billy is a complete state now, writhing on the bed and moaning Teddy’s name. Teddy feels a surge of possessive pride at making Billy fall apart like this and decides that this is the best feeling in the world, ever. He crooks his fingers again to push against Billy’s prostate and Billy’s hand shoots out to grab onto his arm.

Teddy freezes, worried that he’s hurt Billy in his enthusiasm. He knew they should have gone slower. But then Billy is sitting up and grabbing a condom from the side while kissing down Teddy’s chest. “You need to fuck me. Now” he says, and Teddy has never been more on board with anything in his life.

There’s a moment of awkwardness as they try to figure out how the condom goes on, and Teddy has to check the instructions on the back of the box, but eventually the two of them figure it out. The second it’s on Billy throws himself back down on the bed and pulls Teddy on top of him, lifting his legs to wrap around Teddy’s waist.

Then Teddy is lining himself up and he starts to push inside. Almost immediately it’s too much. Billy is hot and tight and perfect around his cock, and the pleasure is just overwhelming. He feels Billy kick him in the ass with the heel of his foot and he realises that he’s stopped halfway in. He takes a breath and carries on, slowly. So slowly.

Eventually, after what feels like a million years and no time at all, he bottoms out, his balls against Billy’s skin. He needs to take a moment, needs to collect himself. This. This is just too much. Billy is amazing. Billy feels like home and love and amazing pressure around his cock and Teddy is just overwhelmed. He clings onto Billy, burrows his head into Billy’s neck and just holds on. Billy for his part seems to realise that Teddy needs a moment and doesn’t say anything, just holds onto him and gently strokes Teddy’s hair.

“I love you Tee” Billy whispers and Teddy immediately calms down. Instead of replying he pulls out a bit and slides back in. Billy’s response is loudly enthusiastic and makes him want to do it again. So he does. And again. He starts off slowly, but Billy is pushing back against him and making the most amazing noises. He feels like heaven around Teddy’s cock and he just can’t help speeding up, despite his best intentions.

“Harder” Billy moans and Teddy thinks it’s the best idea that Billy has ever had. He shifts around so that more of his weight is on his knees and he can thrust deeper into Billy, his hands on Billy’s hips and his mouth on every inch of Billy’s skin that he can reach. He can feel Billy’s cock against his stomach and Billy’s nails are digging into his back.

“Touch yourself” Teddy manages to groan out and Billy’s hand is around his own cock almost before Teddy has finished speaking. Billy tightens around Teddy’s cock and he knows he’s not going to last much longer. He can feel his balls start to tighten, that tell-tale clench in his belly but he grits his teeth and wills it away. He wants to feel Billy come first.

“Gonna come Tee” Billy gasps out, answering Teddy’s prayers.

“Do it. Wanna feel you” he manages to say, through clenched teeth.

Billy is practically shrieking now, and if Teddy was capable of rational thought he’d be worried about the neighbours. As it is his world has shrunk down to the size of this bed, his mind only capable of processing Billy and how he feels underneath Teddy’s body.

He feels Billy tense underneath him, feels Billy’s arm speed up on his cock and sees Billy’s head throw back as he comes with a groan. His body clamps down on Teddy’s cock and what was tight before becomes unbearable and Teddy loses any consciousness left in his body as he thrusts mindlessly, chasing his own orgasm. It hits him like a freight train and his hips slam into Billy’s as his vision whites out and he comes harder than he ever has before.

It takes him a few seconds to come back to himself and he pulls out of Billy, snapping off the condom before sinking bonelessly onto the bed. He feels exhausted and while this wasn’t exactly how he pictured losing his virginity (in his mind there’d been a lot more candles and Billy had been wearing a suit) he doesn’t regret it one little bit.

Billy groaned happily to himself as he rolled over into Teddy’s arms. They shared a kiss that was every bit as sweet as the sex had not been before Billy snuggled down into Teddy’s chest.

“So, how soon can you go again Altman?” he said. “Because we need to do that again.”

Teddy grinned. “Just let me know when you’re ready”


End file.
